


Afterimage

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff & Angst, Mentioned Major Character Death, Other, Sappy Lesbians, this is tender i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Kiran struggles with Gunnthrá being dead-but-not-dead because she's right here, right in front of them, and Gunnthrá tries to understand. They're both making an effort





	Afterimage

She’s not _your_ Gunnthrá, not really. She’s not someone else’s though either, as she was entirely unfamiliar with ‘Summoners’. And she feels like your Gunnthrá, if not more corporeal. There’s no dreamy haze when you embrace her anymore, no fear of waking up before you can say everything you need to. Dream Walks exhausted her, and yet she still used it to get closer to you rather than _strategize_ all the time. The two of you _did_ talk strategy, of course, but not always, and you cherished those moments.

But the woman in front of you is not _that_ Gunnthrá, even though she sighs the same way yours did when you kiss her, and she says she loves you with the same cadence (I _love_ you, always emphasizing the love). She feels the same underneath your fingertips, soft from being a mage, firm from riding a horse all day.

But her smile is a little off, a little more leaning to the left than what you remember, and she says you name a little funny sometimes.

“Summoner.” She uses your title so rarely, and only to get your attention.

You blink into focus, taking in the tender expression and empty hands. She must have finished training for today. She’s not fond of carrying her spellbook around, or any weapon.

“Yes?”

She cocks her head, lips pressing together. “Were you thinking of _me,_ or me?” _Of course_ , she knows.

“Both. Always both.” You answer hesitantly, voice low. You remember Her covered in ash and burns and her face contorted in pain, and you see _Her_ , right here in front of you, looking like she can’t decide if she’s amused or worried.

She leans closer and brings a hand up to your cheek, inspecting you. “I… Is it selfish that I wish I could’ve been the only Gunnthrá?”

“No. It’s selfish that I keep thinking of her, I think.” Of her and her kisses and her promises that your fates were tied together, permanently.

It hurts you to know that you’re actively hurting her, by having these thoughts of another Gunnthrá, but you don’t know if you can stop them quite yet, when you’re grieving-and-loving-her.

The Multiverse is Hell, you think, leaning into Gunnthrá’s palm. “I love you. I’m sorry.”

She laughs quietly, like she doesn’t want to break the silence, “What are you sorry for?" 

You shrug. “Sometimes I wish you were the only Gunnthrá too.” Sometimes you wish She hadn’t died, followed immediately by guilt. Why can’t you be happy you summoned this Gunnthrá, that she agreed to help? That she finds you equally as beautiful as the Other Gunnthrá did?

(sometimes she looks confused by the jokes you make, or dates from the past that you remember, and you realize belatedly that she doesn't remember because she's not _her._  She's not the Gunnthrá that saw you in your first days of being Summoner, confused and scared and weighted by the new responsibility, or the one who kissed you before the dream could fade, leaving you aching all morning for _more_ )

Gunnthrá sighs, slipping her arms around your waist. She pulls you close and you don’t fight her in the slightest, all but collapsing into her embrace. It’s not always so bittersweet. There are good days and there are bad days. You thank the stars that she puts up with your bad days. 

“Are you busy?” She asks, curiously.

You hum into her shirt, unwilling to move away quite yet, “Mhmmm, maybe? Why?”

“Would you like to spend some time with me? Alphonse mentioned spring coming up soon, I’d like to spend a little more time outside before that happens.”

Spring is usually the rainy season of Askr, although you’ve only experienced it once before. You absently wonder if it’ll be the same this… year…

“I’ve been in Askr a whole year.” You realize. You pull back enough to look Gunnthrá in the eyes. “A _whole year._ That’s wild.”

Her confused frown turns into laughter, “Is it _wild,_ my dear?”

You want to say _I’ve loved you almost a whole year now_ but you haven't, really. You’ve only known this Gunnthrá for a handful of months. You keep that thought to yourself, instead leaning forward to kiss her. Or, _attempt_ to kiss her, because your sudden affection just makes her laugh more. It’s more of a messy press of the lips than a kiss, but she’s happy. That’s enough.

“Yes. And yes, I would love to go on a date.” You say as you pull back. “Should I get all dressed up, or are my robes fine?” You don’t like being without your coat after so long of having it on near constantly, but the way Gunnthrá eats it up when you wear Sharena’s suggestions is _quite_ the motivator. You like _her_ eyes following your every movement, her hands trailing over the unfamiliar fabrics.   

“I think you look lovely either way.” She says, kissing your forehead.

That particular gesture is little too maternal for you to relish in receiving from your girlfriend, if you’re honest. Decision made, you suppose. Taking a step back, you flash a mischievous smile, “I want to look _hot._ So, you, you will wait for me in the great hall, and I will go get all prettied up, yeah?”

She turns a such a pretty pink whenever you manage to fluster her. “Yes. That sounds… perfect. Make sure your clothes _are_ appropriate for horseback riding, however.”

“Course.” You agree easily. “I’ll try to be quick too, as long as none of the others catch on.” Several Heroes are _very_ supportive of your relationship with Gunnthrá, and enjoy helping you dress up and plan future dates. While helpful most times, when you’re on a time crunch its more irritating.

(Soleil especially watches the two of you with wide, hopeful eyes, always like she can't decide if what she’s seeing is _real_ . Gunnthrá says she’s _honored_ to be a role model for the young warrior, while you always have to resist the urge to tease her) 

“I anxiously await your return, Summoner.” Gunnthrá curtsies, and you _know_ she’s joking, but the movement is so perfectly practiced you feel rude for not returning it.  

You roll your eyes instead, “I will miss you so, Princess Gunnthrá. Please, write letters.”

Her startled laughter is music to your ears.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to try a new-ish writing style and I'm in love with Gunnthrá so. this happened huh. 
> 
> her 5*40 & her lines in the forging bonds are so lovely and sweet @ Gunnthrá Please Come Home i need more Nifl ppl 
> 
> anyways have a good christmas if u celebrate it and have a good day if you dont!! i know the holiday season is rough for a lot of ppl, so i wish u the best and hope everything turns out okay <33


End file.
